A Cinderella Story
by Brinneybit
Summary: Lily and James participate in an anonymous relationship over the summer before their seventh year and fall in love. what will Lily do when she finds out that the man she has fallen in love with is the one she hates the most?
1. Chapter 1

Lily and Petunia Evans sat in bed, their knees to their chest, covered in blankets. They both listened intently to their mother's soft voice, as she sat on a rocking chair between the sisters' beds. The room was grand for a six and ten year old. Each had a twin bed and still the room had much space to move. The room was decorated in pink and yellow flowers, with a light pink carpet and tons of dolls, clothes, and costume jewelry. Although the two girls were very close, they were very different. While Lily had red hair like her mother, bright green eyes, and a slender figure, Petunia had dark, coarse, thick hair like her father and was not fat, but filled-out. Petunia was to say the least not very graceful, but Lily was charming, unique and always curious. Rose had contemplated her daughters' differences, and decided it was too early to say much about either of them. Although already at ten, Petunia had quite the attitude, and could make quite the face when she didn't get her way. Finally reaching the end of Cinderella, Rose put the book down and began to tuck her daughters into bed. "Mummy is daddy your prince?" Lily asked before Rose could turn off the light. "Yes dear, your mummy loves your daddy very much," she replied. Petunia then gave her opinion of boys in her school, and it wasn't very good. "Do you think I'll ever fall in love?" Lily asked quietly. "I'm sure one day you will, and it will be surprising, wonderful, and magical. Just like Cinderella and her prince," Rose promised. "Now it's time to get your beauty sleep it is almost nine o- clock." Rose kissed her daughters on the forehead and turned off the lights. On hearing them bid each other goodnight she thanked God for such wonderful girls.

A Cinderella Story 

10 years later

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross station, ready to let the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry out for the summer holiday. Parents waited throughout Platform 9 3/4, and many muggle-born students' parents waited outside the station in their cars. That is where Lily Evans headed, carrying her cage for her owl and pulling her trunk along with her, through the platform barrier. "Need help with that?" said only the arrogant voice of James Potter. Lily didn't bother to turn around, yet snapped back. "N o James, I am quite capable of sliding a trunk the short distance to my-" Lily stopped short on seeing not her parents car, as usual, but her sister Petunia's. She groaned loudly, causing James to chuckle and put his hand on her shoulder. Before he could comment, she snapped her head to look at him, tossing her dark red hair over her shoulder. "Get your hand off of me James Potter, or I promise your parents won't recognize you after I'm done hexing you." James Potter was one of the only people that that got under her skin, along with his partner in crime Sirius Black. They were both good-looking, but that was shadowed by their egos, rudeness, and arrogance. James Potter only set her off more because he was constantly asking her out to Hogsmede, inviting her to the Astronomy Tower, making comments about how nice her legs were, and being fresh any chance he got. "Did I just hear a threat Miss Evans?" He questioned her playfully. "No," she answered, turning fully to face him and tossing her hair behind her. "Would you like to?" She glared at him, fully making eye contact, which was noticed by James. He smiled in response, quickly bringing his finger up to his cheek, to look like he was really pondering the question. After a few short seconds he looked as though he figured it all out, bringing his finger into the air. "Yes, I would love to hear a threat, this should do it." At that he pulled her into a kiss, hard on the lips, one hand on her head, the other on her waist. Quickly she pushed him away. Knowing what would be next, James caught her hand before she could slap him and she stomped on his foot as hard as she possibly could. She could hear Sirius' loud, obnoxious laughter nearby as he yelled, "rejected" even louder. James contorted his face, making him not so good looking and he quickly swore under his breath. Lily was set off. "When are you going to get it through your thick, big head that I do not want anything at all to do with you. I have never, and I hope I never do have to put up with somebody so arrogant, antagonizing, self- absorbed, shallow or as childish as you." With each insult she pushed him, although quite gently, and then purposely walked back to her trunk and headed towards her sister's car.

OOOOOOO

James sighed, rolling his ankle and scrunching his toes. Luckily she was too small to really hurt his foot at all. Being captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and having a charming face, bright blue eyes, and built muscles from throwing the quaffle, usually made it easy to get a girlfriend at Hogwarts. But every relationship was just a fling and too short for any real feelings to develop. He and Lily were good friends until third year, and it only went downhill until then. After making the Quidditch team, he grew closer to the older Gryffindor boys and was either with them or his own mates: Sirius, Remus and their tag-along Peter. Lily was hurt at his neglect and began to claim he was just using every girl he was involved with. To complicate things more, Remus' tendency to become a werewolf every full moon could not be common knowledge. The sometimes-obvious facts that a secret was present between the four of them, made Lily feel hurt that she wasn't included. Before he knew it she was taking house points due to his mischievous pranks, and always being smart, sarcastic, or apathetic when talking to him. He never really meant to abandon their friendship, which he had greatly enjoyed and had treasured. He remembered how funny, smart, mature (even at 13), caring and sweet she was. As she began to age, her red hair turned to a dark, auburn color. She grew it long and it formed larger curls, that shined even when it was dark, or so it seemed. Her almond- shaped emerald green eyes fascinated him, always bright with laughter, curious, or- when talking to James- fired with anger. Whatever it was, she was passionate about so many things. Her olive- skin complexion always appeared blemish- free and creamy looking, dabbed with freckles every so often. Before he knew it, the hard- to- get Lily Evans consumed his thoughts. His infatuation was not kept secret, while he often commented on her curves that appeared in all the right places, or asked her to Hogsmede. Her reactions always amused him, as she was set off by his remarks. It was nice to know she could be so passionate, but he only wished it was toward him in a different form.

Still rolling his ankle, his thoughts were interrupted by his best friends Sirius Black. His hand on James' shoulder he stared after Lily along with him. "Better luck next time Prongs, but anyways I'm starving let's hurry up and get home." Sirius had been staying at the Potter home since their 5th year. Sirius was all right, but he came from a family immersed in the Dark Arts and was upset at Sirius' acceptance into Gryffindor. After a nasty situation, Sirius showed up in James' fireplace begging for a place to stay other than the Black Manor. James' mother, Helen Potter, took him in without a thought. This would be the second full summer he had his best friend stay with him.

James and Sirius unpacked their trunks discussing their plans to have Remus stay over for the full moon. Along with Peter, they had become Animagi in their fifth year to accompany their wolf- friend on the nights of the full moon. Together they became the Marauders, and with the help of James' invisibility cloak the Marauder's map was created. The map helped them sneak out of school, sneak around the school grounds, and into the forest. The invisibility cloak allowed them to break into the restricted section of the Library and find secret passages throughout Hogwarts. It was in the restricted section where they found the books to make this map and become Animagi. James was a stag nicknamed Prongs, while Sirius was nicknamed Padfoot, due to his shaggy, black dog form. They each emptied their robe pockets before throwing them into the hamper, when Sirius found the flyers that were being handed out on the bus. "Oi, James" Sirius called. "Seems like some crazy 5th years are starting a summer pen pal program." Sirius laughed at the thought and began his great advertiser voice. "Send us this survey and a small fee of five galleons to the Matthew Brothers and we will set you up with your soul mate. Unless you want it differently, the letters may remain completely anonymous by sending them through us." Sirius laughed and then hit James on the back. "Here stop thinking of Evans, get a real girlfriend" He threw the flyer in front of James and headed out of the door. "I'm gonna take a shower," he called back. Although he knew Sirius was joking, he was right. James shut the door, grabbed a quill and begun to fill out the survey on the back of the flyer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily recalled today's events as she wrote in her diary. After coming home she decided that she would rather choose the company of James over Vernon Dursley any day. Vernon was her sister Petunia's fiancée and the most unbearable person she had ever met. Petunia on the other hand, waited hand and foot on the big, beefy, hot- tempered man. When Lily entered Petunia's car she was immediately told to send away her owl and try to act normal. "I would hate for him to find out what a freak my sister is," she said coldly. The black owl, Coffee, was send to Marlee's house. Marlee was in Lily's year and was the closest friend she had. "Come home later tonight" she whispered to the intelligent creature, letting her fly into the evening.

After dinner she took her trunk upstairs and fell into her bed in a heap of sobs. She knew her mother had cancer, but seeing the state she was in after treatments and disappointments made her feel horrible to be away all year. Soon Coffee came flying in the window, carrying a letter from Marlee.

_Hey Lils, I saw your sister outside waiting for you. Hope she doesn't give you too much grief. Anyway do you want to hang out later next week... owl me sometime and we can meet up in London. You are going to think it's so stupid but you know those flyers that were being sent around for a pen pal? Well I sent the survey in today. I know it's so stupid but it will give me some excitement over the summer. You should do it too! It would be so fun! I can't believe we are going to be 7th years this year! Good luck on getting Head Girl, you KNOW you will get it so Congratulations! Yours truly, Marlee_

_P.S: I sent your birthday present in so expect a letter soon!_

She shook her head, silently commenting how "Marlee" that was to do that stupid pen pal program, wasting five galleons. She turned her thoughts back to her mother, and lay awake in tears till early the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Actually this disclaimer isn't even mine; I got it from another fan- fic to make sure I covered everything.

Please review but this is my first fan- fic, so please be nice. Although I would love some criticizing if you have any. I just read _The Notebook_ last night, by Nicholas Sparks, and _Wuthering Heights_, so their novels may influence me a little. I have also read tons of fan-fics so if I will probably by influenced by those too. Thanks for reading! And thank you little-angel123452000, praesul femella, Elspeth Renee, randomfrizzhead and kluvhp for your reviews! They meant a lot.

Chapter 2:

_James Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that a match has been made. Please send us a letter to pass on to your soul mate._

_Thank you for your business, The Matthew brothers_

James sat at his desk unsure of what to write. "This is stupid," he said crumpling the letter. He sat, bored, waiting for Sirius to get out of bed and gave it another try. He confessed how stupid he was, and told them enough for the first letter. He was skeptical of telling the person who he was. The embarrassment and teasing from his friends would be unbearable if they ratted him out. Sending the letter back to "the brothers", he remained anonymous.

OOOOOOOOO

It was only three days into the summer holiday, and already Lily missed everything. She missed magic, Hogwarts and her friends. Every summer it seemed she had to go through this. Suddenly a large, tawny owl appeared at her windowsill dropping a letter, enclosed in think parchment. Opening the black waxen seal she withdrew a letter addressed to herself, accompanied by another letter. She read the first, puzzled.

_Lily Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that a match has been made. Enclosed is the first letter from your soul mate. _

_Thank you for your business, The Matthew Brothers_

So that's what Marlee meant! "Great present Lee," she mumbled. _Who would want to be involved by someone stupid enough to do this thing anyway?_ She wondered. Opening the letter, she fully intended to reply, saying she wasn't interested. Curious she read the letter anyway.

_Dear Pen Pal,_

_Or should I say soul mate? Ha-ha. I really can't believe I am actually doing this, I mean its not really my thing. I kind of took a joke literally from my friend, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend this summer. Anyways, I guess I'm just a normal wizard. I'm a pretty good student, third in my year, and I'm on my house team for Quidditch. I've got the best friends I could ask for, and sane parents... well as sane as parents get. So anyway, I was thinking we could keep this anonymous to make it a little more fun and all. I would like to get to know you a little so write me as soon as you can._

_Looking forward to hearing from you, your pen pal_

Lily thought more about how bored she was this summer, and how nice this guy seemed. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend," she thought. Biting her lip she pulled out her quill and some parchment, but first fed the owl, hoping it would stay to take her letter.

_Dear "Soul Mate,"_

I can't believe I am doing this either. My friend sent the survey in for me for the birthday present actually, and although I planned to break this off, I guess you are right. It can't hurt to make a new friend. I guess I am also a normal witch, although I don't like to think so. I've got you beat at academics at first in my year, but I can't ride a broomstick for anything. Who knows? Maybe you could teach me someday. All I know is I did not do well in first year, and so have stayed as far away from broom sticks as I can! Although I don't miss broomsticks, I'm missing Hogwarts and magic more than you know. I am a muggle-born witch, so magic isn't exactly part of my summer. I'm not sure what else to write so how about we play 20 questions? I'll start by ending my letter with a question and my answer, and then you do the same thing. Well here is the biggest question EVERYONE needs to know... what is your favorite color? Hehe, mine is yellow. Write back soon, your pen pal

Reading it over and silently commenting on how stupid she sounded, she placed it afterward in an envelope addressed to The Matthew Brothers. After sending it off with the owl, she quickly regretted it. _I can have a little fun, right?_

OOOOOOOOO

James hid behind the small wall, paintball clasped in his hand. He crept up the wall, seeing Sirius beginning to creep closer to him, heading towards another small wall. This was his opportunity. He whipped the ball, which hit Sirius' shoulder, splattering blue paint everywhere. "AHHH," Sirius screamed running towards James, paintball ready to throw. He looked like a madman, wearing a white jumpsuit that was spotted with paint and goggles. James was so glad the two of them discovered this muggle place, just a 10-minute walk from Godric's Hollow.

Sirius chased James as he ran across the yard, feeling the balls hitting his back in rapid succession. Laughing uncontrollable he somersaulted behind a wall and began to retaliate. Hitting Sirius twice before he found refuge also. The speaker buzzed, telling them their half hour was done. The two friends shook hands, and Sirius put his arm around James as they headed to the changing rooms. "Prongs, Do you know what I think would help that messy hair of yours?" Sirius asked as he pressed a yellow paintball to his head, which exploded, covering the black hair the Potter's was famous for.

"Wha-!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed speechless as the boys walked in. James had gotten Sirius back on the way home. Sirius was covered in mud, while James had yellow paint throughout his hair, and mud pallets over his shoulders and backs. Mr. Potter doubled over in laughter as he ate a sandwich at the kitchen table. Mrs. Potter looked at him, lips pursed and then turned to James with her hands on her hips. "I guess it's to the shower then," James mumbled. "Oh no you don't" she replied with a smile and turned to his father, whispering in his ear. He stood up, brushing crumbs off his pants. "Well then boys, follow me." James and Sirius looked at each other, and cautiously followed, Mrs. Potter taking up the rear.

He led them to the back yard and took out his wand, facing them, his wife soon next to them. "Why should you two have all the fun?" He asked smiling. "_Fluvious_" he cried in unison with his wife as water shot out of their wands pointed to the boys. James covered his head, but Sirius ahh-ed, turning around in circles. The two parents laughed and soon pointed the wands at each other also, as James noticed a large, tawny owl coming towards the house, and dropped an envelope in his hands addressed to James Potter. He quickly shoved the envelope in his pant pocket, but Sirius snatched it from him. James went to jump at him but slipped on the wet grass and Sirius ripped open the envelope, eyes scanning the letter.

"You actually signed up for that!" He exclaimed, laughing. "_Dear Soul Mate_," he mimicked. "_I'm really am this stupid, I'm just making up a lame excuse so that you don't think I'm not. But I'm really smart I promise I'm actually first in my year and smart enough not to get on a broomstick which I'm going to poison your mind against..." _

"OK already" James interrupted grabbing the letter. He read it while walking back to the house, dripping wet, as Sirius followed, still using the high- pitched voice. Finally he stopped laughing and looked over his shoulder. "Well at least her favorite color is yellow and not pink, like every other girl at school." He grabbed and apple and tossed another to James. "Don't tell me you're really gonna reply?"

"Why not? Get a new friend, maybe a girlfriend."

"You're kidding me?"

"What are you making a big deal about this for?"

"What if she's hideous? What if she's lying about all this?"

"Oh my God, You think her favorite color is really... _pink_?!"

"No I'm serious man."

"You? Serious? Come on Sirius."

"Ha-ha very funny."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Dear Pen Pal,_

_My favorite color has got to be green. What's up? How is your summer going? Mine is going pretty well. So you say your muggle- born? That's really cool, I've been hanging out at a muggle place lately. Ever heard or paintball? It's really a smashing time. So tell me about your summer. Write back!_

Oh yeah, so are you wearing socks? I am 

Lily had just gotten up, when she found the envelope sitting on her pillow. The July sun poured through the open windows, and the light breeze played at her red hair. "Lily Renee Evans! Get out of bed already! Do you think just because you're out of that excuse for a school you can sleep all-"Petunia entered her room, not expecting to find Lily already awake. She grabbed the alarm "Sleep all day Petunia? It's only 8:30!"

"Yes, and mom left for treatments... twenty minutes ago. I'm due at work in a half hour and there is a list of chores for you downstairs. Mum and Dad will be home at 5, have a nice day."

Lily donned a dressing gown over her nightgown and a pair of slippers on her feet, a reminder to give herself a pedicure later. She wished she were up when Mum left to say goodbye and good luck. Upon hearing the front door close, she skipped down the stairs and found the list. She dropped her mouth, groaning at the chores that would fill the day. She poured herself a cup of coffee and headed back upstairs. She changed into an old pair of jeans that were cut off just a couple inches above the knee and a snug white tank top. She threw water on her face and her hair in a lousy French braid, not bothering to do much else. She removed the vacuum from the closet and was dragging it to the living room, when her doorbell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Actually this disclaimer isn't even mine; I got it from another fan- fic to make sure I covered everything.

Thanks for all of your reviews! They are encouraging and mean a lot. lillyblack-no1, Aseretasylum, Lily-Potter8, little-angel123452000, lilred-07, SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl, kluvhp, Kiliana Lupin, the-power-of-love, Stargirl1439, zildjianpride, and randomfrizzhead

Chapter 3:

Marlee almost attacked Lily when she opened the door. "Oh I missed you!" Marlee exclaimed while Lily was still catching her breath.

Marlee had thin blond hair a couple inches past her shoulders, angling toward her face, which was tan despite it only being days into the summer holiday. A purple tee shirt hugged her thin waist, but accented her wider hips, which were covered by a pair of blue jean shorts. Sunglasses covered her deep, soft brown eyes, and brown sandals were worn on her small, perfectly pedicured feet. Lily curled her toes under hers.

"Geeze you look horrible," she commented

"I know I do, I only just got up 10 minutes ago and I have chores to last me all day. What was the point in getting ready?"

"I don't know, incase some cute paperboy rides by. Chores to last you all day? Well what am I going to do? I got a cab to get here and everything."

"Sorry to inconvenience you. We can still talk; I'll just be cleaning too. Wanna go outside? I need to work on the garden. "

"Sure, sounds great."

Lily offered her a glass of lemonade and got her a chair to sit at. While getting the tools out of the shed, Marlee asked about the letter.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you signed me up for that!" She exclaimed while getting the rake out.

"I knew you would love it. I got Colin as mine."

"Ooh the cute 6th year from Hufflepuff?"

"No! The fat Slytherin. I told him my friend played a joke on me and I wasn't interested."

"Ha, we are remaining anonymous. Which kind of scares me because he could be a fat Slytherin too. He seems nice enough, plays Quidditch and all."

"I thought you hated Quidditch." Marlee shot back, seemingly jealous that Lily may actually have some fun with this.

"I don't _hate_ it, I'm just not obsessed with it."

"Well I'm not either, It's just really fun to play and get into." Marlee was the keeper for the Gryffindor team. "Well if he plays Quidditch maybe we can figure out who it is. Do you have some parchment and a quill?" Marlee was a full pure- blood and only depended on these for writing.

"Right in the kitchen there is a notebook and a pen." Lily suggested as she went on her knees and put on the gardening gloves.

"Oh ya... those things. Be right back."

As Lily pulled out the weeds filling her garden, which was full of them due to neglect, Marlee wrote down the players for each of the house teams. "OK from Gryffindor we have James, Sirius, Jimmy, and William. From Ravenclaw we have Josh, Edgar, and Aiken. From Slytherin he could be Alden, Shea, Gregory, or Tim. From Hufflepuff we could have Michael, George, James or Colin. You have to learn more about him so we can rule them out from there."

Lily grunted as she pulled a huge weed out. "He is third in his year too, pureblood, and would be someone who likes paintball."

"What is paintball? Mmm... well then I know Edgar from Ravenclaw is dummer than a doornail, no idea how he made it in that house." She X-ed out his name. "Will is half-blood, and so is Michael. I think George is muggle-born. That leaves..."

OOOOOOOOOO

_Dear Pen Pal,_

_Socks? In the middle of the summer? Not for me, right now I'm barefoot. My summer, to be honest, isn't going well at all. I did chores all day, luckily my friend came over to keep me company, and my mum is sick. I know cancer isn't a problem in the magical world, but it's really taking a toll on my mother. _

_Because of her illness, I am actually considering becoming a healer or nurse. Just to think how much Madame Pomfrey helps us out so much, and how influential the job is, really appeals to me. I wish I could help her out, even if it was illegal. Unfortunately, they will not take a muggle at St. Mungo's. This is one big reason my sister hates me. She doesn't understand that I don't think I could do the transfiguration, and I could kill her if I do it wrong. I actually haven't told many people about my mum. I guess it's a lot easier to write it down than to tell someone. _

_So tell me how your summer is fairing._

_Write back soon, your Pen Pal_

_I'm not sure I ever had one; at least I can't remember, but any embarrassing nicknames?_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_Dear Pen Pal,_

_My mum used to call me so many embarrassing names like Dimples or putting "ickle" in front of my name. I'm really sorry about your mum and I hope your summer improves. My grandmother passed away last summer and it was so hard on the whole family. I do remember though, that it brought the family together and made us stronger. I hope you are all brought together through her sickness, maybe even you and your sister. Although I am usually not very serious but... wait... listen almost no one knows this about me so keep it quie. I don't want to ruin my reputation... but I love poetry. My dad used to read to my mum every night and I got hooked on it. This may encourage you from Walt Whitman:_

_Out of the rolling ocean the crowd came a drop gently to me,  
Whispering I love you, before long I die,  
I have travel'd a long way merely to look on you to touch you.  
For I could not die till I once look'd on you,  
For I fear's I might afterward lose you.  
  
Now we have met, we have look'd, we are safe,  
Return to peace to the ocean, my love,  
I too am part of that ocean, my love, we are not so much separated,  
Behold the great rondure, the cohesion of it all, how perfect!  
But as for me, for you, the irresistible sea is to separate us,  
As for an hour, carrying us diverse, yet cannot carry us diverse_

_forever;  
Be not impatient-a little space-know you I salute the air, the_

_ocean and the land,  
Every day at sundown for your dear sake my love._

_I hope it helps. My summer is going really well. My friend and I have been playing Quidditch, behind the trees in my backyard. We only play with the quaffle, but it's still really fun. I like hearing from you so write back soon!_

_-Your friend_

_What makes you laugh? I laugh really easily. I love randomness it always makes me laugh. I love when you become such close friends with someone that all you have to do is look at them, and laughter comes with the rush of memories associated with them. _

OOOOOOOOOOO

Lily was reminded of the poem as she sat beside her mother. Her face was pale and her hair thinned so much, she appeared bald from far away. Her mother squeezed her hand. "I love you so much mum," she whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much too" Lily tried to hold back the tears. She seemed so close, yet so separated from her mother.

_But as for me, for you, the irresistible sea is to separate us,  
As for an hour, carrying us diverse, yet cannot carry us diverse forever._

She remembered the words so clearly after reading the letter several times last night. He had, so far, seemed too good to be true. Caressing her mother's hand she bent down and began to tell her about the boy she had been writing to.

OOOOOOOOO

_Dear Dimples,_

_You know I just needed something to call you, you shouldn't have answered that question. I promise I won't have anymore ulterior motives next time. Thank you for the encouragement, I loved the poem. Please send me some more! I promise I won't tell and "ruin your reputation."_

_I sat with my mum the other day and I just hated seeing her that way, but I did remember what you wrote to me. She has been in the hospital a couple nights now. The doctors said that she was just weak after the chemo, but she will be back at home with us in a week or so. Thanks again, I can't wait to hear from you._

_Your friend_

_I'm not exactly sure what makes me laugh. Jokes, pranks, just doing fun, stupid things... I guess just the usual. What makes you cry? Seeing my mum suffer, along with my dad. "I love when you become such close friends with someone that all you have to do is look at them, and laughter comes with the rush of memories associated with them." Maybe I should call you a poet! _

James smiled, knowing the poem had encouraged her. He could create a vivid picture of his family, grandparents and all, sitting by the fire when he was younger. His father would read poetry for hours, Walt Whitman being his favorite. It was using poetry that his father taught him to read. He remembered when he was four, reading nursery rhymes to the family before his father opened his book. He knew his father still read at night on the porch, he made a mental note to join them sometime. Since Sirius had been living there, he had been with him instead.

His pen pal had been on his mind a lot lately, and he found his mind wandering to her letters, and himself anticipating them all day. Right after reading it he grabbed his own parchment and quill.

_Dear Sunshine,_

_The last time I cried was after seeing one of my best friends go through I really painful situation. So I guess at seeing others suffering is what makes me cry. And as you requested I give you Robert Frost, "Into my Own": _

_One of my wishes is that those dark trees,  
So old and firm they scarcely show the breeze,  
Were not, as 'twere, the merest mask of gloom,  
But stretched away unto the edge of doom. _

_I should not be withheld but that some day  
Into their vastness I should steal away,  
Fearless of ever finding open land,  
Or highway where the slow wheel pours the sand. _

_I do not see why I should e'er turn back,  
Or those should not set forth upon my track  
To overtake me, who should miss me here  
And long to know if still I held them dear. _

_They would not find me changed from him they knew--  
Only more sure of all I thought was true._

_Now what are doctors? And chemo? I'm horrible with muggle terms. You should see my friend and I in town. We only ever go for paintballing but he can be so stupid, pointing at things saying: "look at the things those muggles think up!" At least when I don't know what something is, I ask quietly, not screaming the word "muggle" when they can hear me. So what things do you do for enjoyment? You already know I love Quidditch, which everyone knows, and poetry (remember don't tell anyone). I also love Care of Magical Creatures class, and so in- turn love magical creatures. Even non- magical animals are so interesting. Living near the woods and a village near moors I love nature and natural things. I remember walking throughout the moors and woods when I was younger, not coming home till after dark. That got me in tons of trouble. So I don't know what else to say so I'll ask my question. What do you want to accomplish in life? I know I want to make a difference, especially in the fight against you-know- who. I read in the newspapers everyday of more and more people being killed, and others laying their lives down for others. I mean professional Quidditch sounds great, but I want to do more than entertain people. Write back soon! – Dimples _

OOOOOOOOO

The first poem was written by Walt Whitman. It can be found in _Children of Adam_ and is titled "Out of the Rolling Ocean." Robert Frost wrote the second Poem as indicated. I know the poetry can be a little corny, but I needed him to be Prince Charming! I hope the format was better and easier to read, thank you for the advice- the reviews are great!

NEXT: Lily and James make plans to meet up


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Actually this disclaimer isn't even mine; I got it from another fan- fic to make sure I covered everything.

SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl, zildjianpride, Forktopchick, californiagurl, CrystalizedLily, Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn, the-power-of-love, little-angel123452000,

Yes this movie is kind of based on The Cinderella Story movie starring Hilary Duff and Chad Michael Murray (Who is so hott isn't he?) But there are a lot of different twist and differences, that movie just kind of gave me the idea. I know Im updating pretty fast, and that's only because I wanna get as much done in the next few weeks before school starts. Then I will probably only post one chapter a week. Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 4:

_Dimples,_

_I want to really live my life. To be able to look back and be happy with the way I have lived it. I don't want to waste my life on petty things, but enjoy every small moment and cherish every situation and lesson I learn. To take risk and be open- minded enough to try anything- that is the kind of person I want to be. Doctors? Chemo? Well doctors are like muggle healers and chemo is short for chemotherapy, which is radiation being used to treat cancer. _

_What do I love to do? I love to read, anything from fiction to non- fiction or romantic to action. I really think the ability to get lost in a book, a whole new life and characters is such a gift. Now I sound really boring. Before going to Hogwarts I used to do ballet and jazz dancing. I still like to visit the dance studio during the summer, I had danced for seven years so it was really hard to leave that and go to Hogwarts. _

_That is one thing that scares me in the wizarding world. I heard a statistic that 1 in 5 wizards and witches are Death Eaters. Somebody has got to get rid of you-know-who, or soon he's gonna control everything. I don't understand why anybody would follow that monster. _

_I'm really sorry I haven't written in a couple days. I stayed with my mom most of the time, but she was relocated to London. My dad went with her but I am stuck at home, in charge of season cleaning. I love hearing from you though, so write back soon!_

_Always, your pen pal_

_Tell me something no one (or close to no one) knows? Me, I am deathly afraid of cats. Don't know why but I am. And I can't sing for anything. _

Lily re-read the letter, addressed the envelope to the Matthew Brothers, and handed it to Coffee. Entering the kitchen, she unplugged the record player to carry it down to the basement. Blasting the volume so that it was all she could hear, she began on the laundry and scanned the unorganized mess she had to sort out.

OOOOOOOOO

"July 29th!" Sirius exclaimed to Mr. Potter. "The match doesn't start till August 4th!"

"Well then, I guess we will be camping for a couple days? What else do you two have to do then wait for the European Cup with your other friends? I rented a couple tents and I took off work to be with my boys."

"And I get a vacation from mayhem," Mrs. Potter added.

"But," Mr. Potter added, "I won't show up until the 30th."

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, right James."

"Ah yeah whatever you think." James didn't look up from his book to reply. Advanced charms was gonna be a killer this year. A red barn owl came flying through the window for James. He anticipated another letter from his pen pal, she hadn't written for days. Instead the envelope was closed with the Hogwart's Crest. He opened the letter, slightly disappointed. Soon his jaw dropped as he read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Head Boy for the upcoming school year. Lily Evans, also a Gryffindor, has been selected as Head Girl. I am proud to have both of you in my house and my classroom. You will receive information to review with Miss Evans on the train ride September 1st. Again, congratulations on this honor._

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Professor McGonagall _

"What is it James?" Mrs. Potter inquired as she saw James' face.

"I'm Head Boy," he replied meekly, handing her the letter.

The kitchen erupted into different responses from the four occupants. Mr. Potter, home on break, bellowed "Congratulations son! My son! Head Boy!"

Mrs. Potter began crying, and said "Oh I'm so proud of you, my ickle- Jamsie." She had thought all was lost the 100th time he got detention.

"Aw!" Sirius cried out. "You're life will be so boring now! I'm so sorry James. You'll spend your nights at prefect meetings and helping the stupid 1st years who can't find their way around the castle."

At that Mrs. Potter snapped at Sirius, "Oh you're just jealous... James don't listen to him. At least you won't be getting in trouble every night, if you're at prefect meetings."

"Me?! Jealous?! The fun ends here." He retorted lifting up the envelope. "Even you say so...prefect meetings." He added with disgust.

James felt a mix of everything, except the whole crying thing. _Did the fun really end here?_ "Guess who is Head Girl?" He asked Sirius.

"Bloody hell, I know we are a good team and I'm a great student but I told them not to make me Head Girl, so embarrassing." He opened the letter and guaffed at reading it, as Mrs. Potter reprimanded him for his language. "You and Evans, oh this is going to be hell. You won't be able to make it through the train ride Prongs."

OOOOOOOOOOO

_My sunshine,_

_Now when I confide in you and say that you cannot tell anybody, and I mean no one. Only three people, my best friends in the world, know this. I am an Animagus, a stag to be exact... illegally. Please don't tell anybody this; you know how much trouble I could get in. For some reason I trust you, and I feel like I can tell you anything. Which is weird because I've never met you before. _

_I'm going to be going to the European Cup in August... are you going? It's going to be a blast. So I'm just wondering what kind of girl you are, how many boyfriends have you had this past year? I haven't had any boyfriends (I shocker I know), but I've had a bunch of short relationships with girls. I haven't found a girl I could really give my heart to and trust... well not one that would give her heart to me too. I guess I just want someone that's not like every other girl, or maybe I'm just too picky. You probably shouldn't write me from July 29-August 4, unless you want everyone in my tent to read it. I'll miss hearing from you, but I should get going now. Write back soon, your pen pal_

_Who is the one person you couldn't live without? I couldn't live without my dad. He encourages, inspires, and has taught me so much. By the way this question thing was a really good idea. _

OOOOOOOOOOOO

July 25

_Dimples,_

_I promise I won't tell anybody! Wow! You must be a really powerful wizard to be an Animagus while still in school, especially illegally. You must be so brave, which could make you a Gryffindor... or so hard- working you could be a Hufflepuff. You're too nice to be in Slytherin, but I'm sure smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. You are very well rounded. Why did you pick a stag? When we meet, you have to show me your animal form! _

_I haven't had any boyfriends this year, and it is nice to know you haven't either. On the other hand, I did have one the year before. We went out for at least 4 months, but it didn't work out. He finished school this last year. I'm not going to the European Cup...but be sure to have fun. If I'm bored I'll write you, but not anything big or anything, probably just to say Hi and see what you're up to. _

_My mother is getting better, but is staying at the London Hospital. I've been home alone for almost a week now, but I've got enough to do that I'm not getting too bored. I will talk to you late. Have a fun time!_

_Always, Sunshine_

_Don't you want to know who I am?_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_July 27_

_Sunshine,_

_Truth be told, I would love to meet you. Maybe we could meet in London after the cup? Sorry I can't really talk._

_Love, Dimples_

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

_July 29_

_I know you are at the European Cup now but I would like to meet up with you. How is August 13th? Have fun!_

_Love, Sunshine_

James was filled with anticipations as he read the letter, quickly shoving it in his bag. The cup was being held on a small Island away from muggle civilization. The tents had just been set up for the four boys. Luckily, Remus was already seventeen and could do magic, his own birthday was days away. Sirius already had a party planned for tonight, and was out handing flyers to any wizard or witch who looked between sixteen and nineteen from any wizarding school in Europe.

The sun began to set and a middle age wizard came to the tent dropping off a box, which Remus signed with a small smile. _What is going on here?_ James thought. Sirius had been away almost all day, while Remus was either away or in the tent. James wasn't sure what was happening because Peter was taking him everywhere, probably on the others command. James was feeling more than a little apprehensive; Sirius had been known to go overboard with things like this.

He returned from the long walk, entering their area just as Remus was levitating the box to the side of their perimeter, which happened to be right in front of the wood. The four boys ate their dinner, which was brought pre- cooked, on a cart that traveled throughout the camp. Once the sun was down, Sirius walked nonchalantly to the wireless, turning the volume at a record high, and letting the party begin. The box, when activated, turned into a bar that was filled with any kind of drink a person could want. Within minutes the party had stretched beyond the perimeter, into the wood.

James shook his head, approaching Sirius who was talking to a blond French girl. Who was very _very_ pretty, James noted. "Prongs!" Sirius called. "The man of the hour, this is Lucienne Boudreaux."

"Hello, nice to meet you," James greeted putting his hand forth.

"Nice to meet you also," She smiled seductively. "Such a great friend you have here, to throw this kind of party." She moved her hand up his arm making James squirm. He noticed his hand getting shaky, his head was spinning and he hadn't even begun drinking yet. _What was going on? _He wondered.

"Would you show me around your tent? Sirius said it's glamorous." James felt as though he wouldn't be able to say no if he wanted to as she linked her arm in his, and began walking toward the tent. James, who had been staring at her, turned to look at Sirius who had a smile plastered on his face.

"Well this is it," James declared when they got to the tent. "Nothing really that glamorous," but she started in the tent anyways. When he walked in, he stood open mouthed at the tent, which now had a full king- size bed and candles all around. Sitting on the end table were chocolate mousse, whipped cream, and strawberries. _I have the stupidest friends_. James thought.

But when he turned to Lucienne she had taken her robe off and started unbuttoning his, her mouth on his neck. Once again he felt dizzy and warm, before he knew it he was taking off his robe himself and going in to kiss her. She backed up and looked into his eyes.

"You are so cute," she said playfully. "I think the birthday boy deserves a little more than a party." She began walking toward the bed. "Don't you?" He followed her, seeming as though not in control, pushing her onto the bed and kissing her mouth. "I definitely agree," he whispered in her ear. She began unbuttoning his pants and a letter fell onto the ground.

_I know you are at the European Cup now but I would like to meet up with you. How is August 13th? Have fun!_

_Love, Sunshine_

James swallowed and bent down to pick up the letter, but she snatched it out of his hand.

"A girlfriend, huh?" She asked. "Sorry I'm not that kind of girl." She grabbed her robes and walked out of the tent. He was no longer dizzy but definitely confused. What was she? And to him, she definitely seemed like "that kind of girl."

He walked slowly out of the tent to see Lucienne hungrily kissing Sirius. James walked past, "It's all yours Padfoot," he whispered. Sirius turned to him, smiling. "Happy Birthday Prongs!" He yelled out as he picked Lucienne up and carried her into he tent. James shook his head.

Remus stared at him. "Wha-?" He exclaimed. "I set that up for you! You haven't had a girlfriend in how long? And you're seventeen now!"

"Remus calm down, I promise I don't want her, who knows where she's been. But what is she I felt so dizzy and-"

"She's a vela," he replied matter-of- factly, "one of the Beauxbaton boys told us about her, I guess she'll sleep with any guy who asks so we figured you would like her."

"What are you saying?"

"Well we figured she'd have ya," he corrected playfully. "Come on there is plenty to drink right over here." Remus led him to the bar.

Thanks for all the reviews!! I'll post the next chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I own NOTHING!

A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated in so long but with SAT's and homework I have so little time. Once again I am SOO sorry!! Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you still enjoy the story and don't hate me! I'll try updating faster!

Chapter 5:

August 5

"So I'll need 10 galleons from everyone." Sirius finished after doing the math.

"10 galleons! You know I can't pay that!" Remus retorted.

"I'd have to steal it," Peter explained.

"It's not a problem for me, but you know they're right," James confessed. "Maybe we can each pay another five or something."

"Lets just not do this," Remus said defeated.

Sirius stood up. "What are you talking about? This is our last year; We have to leave our mark! We're the Marauders!"

Remus stood alongside him. "Yeah, notice it's not the 'rich Marauders,'"

"It's only 10 galleons!"

"I DON'T HAVE 10 GALLEONS!"

"WELL WE HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!"

"SHUT IT!" James bellowed, "the both of you! Sirius we can each pay another 5 galleons for Remus. We gotta do this, it's our last year."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "and I talked to the man at the cup, he'll send 'em to me December 15th."

"Perfect."

_My Sunshine,_

_The European Cup was so much fun! Quidditch is such an amazing thing. Puddlemere caught the snitch and won with 580 points, The Prides being close with 490. Great game! Lasted two whole days, which is the reason for my late response. _

_August 13 sounds great! How about we'll meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 6PM and have dinner? I'll bring my friend along if you want to bring one too. If they want to leave they can, but maybe they would enjoy dinner also. _

_I will leave you with a poem by Ingolfr the Iambic:_

_Oh, the thrill of the chase as I soar through the air_

_With the snitch up ahead and the wind in my hair._

_As I draw ever closer, the crowd gives a shout_

_But then comes a Bludger and I am knocked out. _

_Love, Dimples_

Lily giggled as she read the poem, glancing at her calendar. The 13th was exactly a week away. Her heart raced in anticipation, and she began to look through her clothes. _What should I wear?_ She thought.

Looking at the time she noticed that her sister would be back in about 10 minutes. She rushed downstairs to get the dishes done and put away. Her sister had her slaving away all summer, and she hadn't been with her mother since she relocated to London. Her father only visited home twice, and she missed them both terribly. She would be staying next weekend with the two of them, going to Diagon Alley Friday.

Friday, August 13

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep...._ "Arg!" Lily moaned and shut off her alarm, which read 6:00. Why did it take to long to get to London? Her bags for the weekend were packed, now all she had to do is get ready. The anticipation of meeting "Dimples" was getting to her, in the excitement she ran to the shower.

"Ahhhh my _hair_!" Lily shrieked. She went through what every girl did while getting ready for a date, nothing looked quite as good as the day before. While her hair looked beautiful, she definitely didn't think so. She heard the front door open and called down the stairs. "Petunia I'll be right down!"

She grabbed her bag and looked once more in the mirror. She wore a high- necked navy blue casual dress that came to a couple inches before her knee. The sandals added only a couple inches to her height. They were also navy blue, but with small white polka- dots. Taking a deep breath she picked up her bags and started down the stairs.

It was raining outside the Leaky Cauldron when James stepped out the fireplace. He moved the side just as Sirius arrived. They sat at the Leaky Cauldron bar, planning what to do that day.

"Two Firewhiskies Tommy." Sirius asked the bartender.

"Yes sir Mr. Black." Tommy said laughing; he had just left Hogwarts two years ago. Being a Gryffindor, he wasn't planning on busting the boys from his own house.

"You two looking forward to your last year?" He asked the Marauders.

"Definitely." Sirius answered, thinking of the pranks he had planned.

"What are you two doing here?"

Lily shook her head laughing, the stories Marlee told.

"Well here it is." Lily stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron, rain hitting her umbrella. She couldn't believe she was going to meet him, the one she had been thinking about all week. Taking a deep breath she walked inside with Marlee following. The pub was smoky and a low rumble of conversations filled the atmosphere.

"Ooh look who's here?" She smiled at Lily and nodded toward the bar. There sat Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Ugh," she shook her head. "You know he kissed me on the platform?"

"Ha, only you would be upset at James 'the most amazing guy' Potter kissing you."

Lily smiled but stopped suddenly as she heard James:

"Well to be honest, I'm meeting this girl. I don't even know who she is, but God she's brilliant. Ah she should be here soon, we are going to a show later..."

Lily didn't hear the rest as she ran out the door, into the rain and down the street.

"Lils wait!" Marlee called after her. She didn't know what to do, and she hated the tears that started forming in her eyes. She stopped and bent over, her head in her hands.

"Darling what's the matter?" Marlee asked as she pulled her head up. "James is good- looking and popular, who else is better at Prince Charming?" She tried to be cheerful as she put her cloak's hood on to keep her hair from the rain.

"Good looking and popular? Bloody hell Marlee that's all you think about!" Lily accused raising her voice. "He's such a bloody jerk and I can't believe he lied to me like that. 'I don't know who she is.' That jerk has been trying to date me since fifth year! And to think I gave him a chance!"

"No! You listen here." Lily saw anger in her friend's eyes just under her hood. "Number one I care about a lot more than who is popular and good looking- you're my friend and you should know that."

"I'm sorry I'm just angry I know.."

"And number two, you never really gave him a chance. You are actually rejecting a guy- who you have thought non- stop just because of his image. There is more than one way to be shallow Lily."

Lily's heart panged and she lowered her head and spoke quietly. "I just need to think about it more."

"No you over- think everything, Lily. You can't keep him waiting, its almost 6."

"Please I can't, anyway look at me." Lily was soaking wet, her hair ratty and make- up running.

"Alright here..."

James stood at a front table with dress robes on, a nice shirt and slacks underneath, holding an everlasting yellow rose he had sent in for earlier. Checking his watch, he saw it was five after six. He glanced over at Sirius, who sat at the bar shrugging. When he turned back to the door a black- hooded character had walked in, and began walking toward him.

He heard a deep sigh, "Dimples?" A sweet voice asked him. His voice broke into a smile as he handed her the rose.

"Hello stranger." A hand reached out and accepted the rose. He motioned her to sit but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry I can't stay but..." He began to frown, as she seemed to look for words.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting it to be you. This was a mistake." She turned to walk out when he went to grab her arm and stop her.

"No, wait."

Lily started to run and almost tripped over a loose floorboard. She caught herself but failed to notice her wand falling to the floor. She quickly opened the door and exited the pub, leaving James broken- hearted.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own nothing- zip- Its all J.K. Rowlings... actually I guess I do own Marlee....

A/n: SATs are over! I have time...actually not really I just didn't go to school today and I thought I should write a chapter. Well I got a 1280 and I wanted a 1300... so im kinda mad, but it'll do. Well this is kind of a fun chapter, so approach it with a fun heart. I agree with my reviewers Chad Michael Murray is sooooo hott. Anyways thanks so much for the reviews I feel so loved, tear. Well enjoy!

September 1st

Lily stepped through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾. She stood there glancing around for Marlee and Paige, her other 7th year Gryffindors.

"Looking for me?" Someone had placed a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around she saw James, his Head Boy badge pinned on his robe. All of a sudden he looked kind of scared and quickly drew his hand away.

"Not really but I guess I had to find you sooner or later." Lily replied. James was taken aback. She sounded almost sad and there was not a hind of hatred or sarcasm. Inside Lily screamed. She was not at all prepared to see him again and while she would have usually reprimanded him for touching her, this time she had been sad to see him let go.

"Well- er- lets find our compartment." James quickly tuned away and she began to follow him onto the Hogwarts express. 'Does he know who I am?' she wondered. She had at first thought that all the while James had known that he was talking to Lily, and that he was just using it in a way to become something he wasn't so she would like him. Letter after letter came for her after the thirteenth and it truly sounded like he had no idea. She was so confused inside and had no idea what to do. She hadn't replied but she had read and reread every letter.

_Dear Sunshine,_

_I don't know what to say, you have yet to write me back, although I have written you everyday. I don't know who you are, but perhaps if I did I would know why it is when you know who I am that you stopped speaking to me. Please write back soon._

_The want of you is like no other thing;_

_It smites my soul with sudden sickening;_

_It binds my being with a wreath of rue-_

_This want of you._

_It flashes on me with the waking sun;_

_It creeps upon me when the day is done;_

_It hammers at my heart the long night through-_

_This want of you._

_It sighs within me with the misting skies;_

_Oh, all the day within my heart it cries,_

_Old as your absence, yet each morning new-_

_This want of you._

_Mad with demand and aching with despair,_

_It leaps within my heart and you are- where?_

_God has forgotten, or He never knew,_

_This want of you._

_Love always, _

James 

She continued to follow him to the front compartment. It was like any other, but reserved for the Head Boy and Girl. He sat down and she sat across from him. Neither said a word, but took out the books they had received in the mail. The books were black, with the Hogwarts crest. The front pages named every Head Girl and Boy of every year since the founding of Hogwarts, all the rules of the school followed, this is the part they were supposed to discuss. Each felt awkward, and James, being the Head 'Boy' decided he should start. When he opened his mouth to begin reading the door slammed open. Of course it was Sirius.

"Hey, you done? I need James now."

Lily stood up. "For how long?"

"Like-umm- seven hours."

She glared at the two of them. "We have things to discuss, come back tomorrow." She pushed him out of the compartment. 'I'm being stupid' she thought, and decided to take matters into her own hands. "Alright lets start with prefects, when do you want to have the meetings? I was thinking Thursday nights."

"I was planning to have Quidditch practice on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays? How about Mondays?"

"Charms club Mondays. Wednesdays?"

"Sounds good."

For the next couple hours they took turns reading and discussing rules and the consequences should someone break them. Of course James, being the troublemaker he was, thought every consequence she thought of too harsh and so it seemed the students would get away with a lot from them this year.

"What's wrong with sneaking out at night? If they aren't doing anything that would hurt anyone..."

"Because James! Its against the rules!" James smiled. "What?" she said confused.

"You called me James."

"So?"

"Heh, never mind."

When the food came, James bought the two of them candy and sweets. They both took a break and talked about their summers. She hoped she wouldn't give anything away.

"So enough about me, what did you do all summer?" he asked.

"You know, the usual. Essay from McAllister and I read a few new books." It was true she had.

"You're such a dork," he said playfully.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Ugh, at least I care about how I am doing in school."

"I care about it too, I am Head Boy you know."

"Really? I had no idea!" She said sarcastically and playfully, smiling the whole time. James was in his delight. Why was she being so nice today? They had barely argued and she had yet to insult him, well more than once, which he had too. It was only another twenty minutes when they were done with the book and had went off to find their friends, who were all in the same compartment.

"Whoa Prongs, you came back alive!" he turned to Lily "Thanks for sparing him, don't know what I'd do without my best friend." He had acted all dramatic like he had really expected Lily to kill him. She played along and shook her head. "It was difficult, insufferable git if you ask me."

"Hey I was good!" James retorted.

"What do you want a cookie?" She asked laughing.

"Naw I'm full, but thanks." He smiled.

Marlee smiled also and whispered into Lily's ear, "you two seem to be getting along."

"Surprisingly yes" she whispered back with a smile playing on her lips. James and her had gotten along fantastic. He was perfectly charming the whole time, and didn't fail to keep her laughing. It would seem going over rules would be boring, but he made it fun, and interesting.

"Well now that we are all here, lets of some fun as the 7th year Gryffindors." A mischievous smile played on his lips, making him look years younger.

"What do you have in mind?" Lily asked, a little nervous.

"How about a game of truth and dare to start he year off? Lils you first, truth or dare?"

Lily had decided to have fun this year. Giving Sirius a challenging look, "Dare."

"Convince at least the rest of Gryffindor house that you and Prongs are dating."

She should have known, James was glaring at Sirius and looked at Lily. "No its okay you don't have to." James said to Lily.

"No, dare accepted." She stared at Sirius challengingly (a/n: is that a word?), got up and sat next to James.

"Oh well as long as he will play along," she motioned to him.

"I will," James agreed putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, Marlee truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to come on to Snape, make him really think you like him." Everyone began laughing.

"Fine dare accepted."

"Remus, truth or dare..."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! See how fast im updating now! So keep them going! Anyway this chapter is full of stuff but kind of short. A lot of people with fics in this era have Voldemort just coming on the rise, but for it being such a big deal Harry lived, it would seem Voldemort would have had to already have a huge impact. So he is already like if full power. So we get some new characters introduced and this will answer some questions! By the way the Quidditch poem in the one chapter can be found in J.K. Rowling's _Quidditch Through the Ages._ And I changed the rating back so others wouldn't be restricted, I'll just change it back to PG-13 and be careful ) thanks! Please review!

Sassafras- Wes I read Walk to remember too- the book was waaayy better than the movie! I loved it!

And guys! Don't be so rough on Lily she is just going through a hard time and had trouble with James, remember she is the one who died for Harry so I figure she is stubborn...

Chapter 7:

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting hat yelled while on top of the last first year. James' stomach growled loudly, what could he say? He was hungry. Lily who sat next to him gave him the strangest look. He grinned and draped his arm around her, she leaned closer to him and soon he had butterflies in his stomach, forgetting he was hungry. Dumbledore stood up and the student body quieted, anticipating the speech to be over, and food to appear.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, s_aid,_ not cried with an explanation point. Everybody silently questioned Dumbledore's strange mood. "As students," he continued, you are highly privileged to be studying in this safe haven, partially cut off from the dangers that reside outside.

"Therefore I shall repeat my warnings from every year to not only stay out of the Forbidden Forest at all times, but to stay inside the castle each night and keep from _sneaking into Hogsmede_." He looked pointedly at the seventh year Hufflepuff boys, which produced many sniggers from the crowd, especially the Marauders. The two groups had a little rivalry for rule- breaking, but like I said, it was the Hufflepuff boys who were caught.

"For," he continued. "We are living in a time where darkness and evils lurk in every shadow and you must be diligent in safety and following the rules."

"I understand many here have suffered losses due to the evil wizard on the rise named Voldemort." He paused as a gasp was heard from the crowd, _no one_ spoke of his name.

"Therefore the teaching staff and myself, along with prefects and our heads, whom by the way are Gryffindors Lily Evans and James Potter," Lily blushed as everyone's heads turned their way, and James' arm was still around her shoulder.

"Many activities are and will be planned, to keep our spirits high. Now I know you all are hungry so... Let the Feast begin!"

James shook his head as Sirius told the other boys about the past summer escapades in London. "So, our little poor Prongs here was rejected by 'Cinderella' and has been writing her everyday since."

"But what about Evans?" Remus asked.

"Well Lily will always have a _very_ special place in my heart, I was just trying to forget about her for a summer, and now I need her to get me to forget about 'Cinderella,' as Sirius calls her. Bloody hell! I am so confused." James put his head in his hand.

"But Marlee," Lily went on, "he has my wand!" How am I going to survive in classes tomorrow without it? But if I ask then he will know I am her. I'm still not sure if... ugh! I'm so confused."

"Wait, you have her wand?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but what-"

"When you went to Ollivander's and he finally put your wand in your hand, remember how it sparked?"

"Yes, but what-"

"Because your wand is destined for you, it sparks when you touch it after long times of separation." Sirius began laughing and Remus shot him a nasty look. But James well lets just say a light bulb went off in his head.

"Ah! So you're saying..."

"After about a week or so, put her wand in other girls' hands, if it spark you will know it's her."

James smiled brightly at Remus this could definitely work. "Awesome plan Moody."

"Okay enough about James, so what's in store for the next full moon?" It was this Wednesday and they all hadn't been together since June, they were ready for a night of action.

"Ah, Potions first thing on a Monday morning." As a NEWT level class, sixth and seventh years from all houses were together. Professor McAllister was an old man, but amazing at potions. He had a tendency to talk a lot, or make things a little more confusing. He told the class they would be starting a potion today and to form temporary partners.

"Well Marlee now is the time to start your dare." Sirius grinned and nodded toward Snape, who had just walked in. Marlee was gorgeous, popular, and a pureblood. She would have no trouble from Snape, who had been rumored to have a crush on Marlee since 4th year.

Marlee walked up to him swaying her hips and smiling. "Hello Severus." She smiled and tilted her hear. He had an 'is-she-actually-taking-to-me' look on his face. "Lily wants to work with James, and she is usually my partner, do you think we could work together today?"

"Er- um- uh- yeah- sh-sure" Snape finally stammered out. Sirius was trying hard not to laugh. Marlee smiled and lock arms with him, leading him to a table near the front. As she passed her friends she turned around and made a 'gagging' face. Smiling at Snape she sat down and stroked his shoulder.

"That was some dare Lils." James put his arm around her. "So are we working together?"

"I guess so."

"Well them who am I working with?" Sirius came between them. He turned around as Rory, a pretty sixth year Ravenclaw walked in. She had shoulder- length curly dark hair with honey- colored highlights and dark brown eyes. Her skin had a dark tone that seemed to shimmer and perfect, straight teeth.

Sirius quickly jumped up and approached her. "Sirius Black." He thrust his hand forward. "Rory Stevens," she smiled and shook his hand. "Wanna work together?" he asked, flashing his smile that made girls swoon. "Sure." She seemed really nervous. Sure she was pretty, but it _was_ Sirius Black. Lily felt bad so she made sure to talk to her throughout the class. They got along really well.

James was upset, while it was really nice for Lily to talk to Rory, she hadn't talked much to him. Rory was really beautiful, first in her class, muggle-born and hated Quidditch. He was afraid now that she might be Cinderella; he expressed his worry to Sirius.

"I could really like her mate, she seems awesome, but I like Lily already."

"Well we could do the wand check, don't stress about it now. Anyway I think she likes me." He grinned at James and walking into Transfiguration. Lily and Rory were also in this class, chatting animatedly behind them. Marlee was never very good at Transfiguration, and so never got the OWL grade to get into the class.

"James hunny, I'm going to sit with Rory, is that alright." She smiled at him; she sure was good at this dare.

"I guess baby but I'm going to miss you." Lily wanted to start laughing, this is until James touched his hand to her neck and kissed her cheek. She was not prepared at all, and so blushed profusely and turned to sit down.

"Are you two dating?" Rory asked incredulous. "I thought you hated him!"

"No, I never really _hated_ him, and yes we are going out." Lily lied. She felt a pang of guilt but she would explain later.

"Oh," she looked disappointed, "that's cool."

Class began with Professor McGonagall turning into a cat and the class 'awed' except for James and Sirius who could do it themselves. But James was now, after hearing their conversation, even more convinced Rory was Cinderella.

Marlee had a free period now and so gave her wand to Lily for this class. It didn't work as well, but it would do. McGonagall had a review class planned, were they reviewed and perfected old transfigurations. Lily was glad she had Marlee's wand. She was talented enough it worked okay. Rory though, expressed worry.

"I worked so hard Lily the last couple years to get in this class, 'cause you see I want to be an Auror, but I'm really not well at Transfiguration at all." All through class, Lily was helping Rory who was doing dismal, perhaps because she was so nervous.

Lily had accomplished her dare in one day; almost everybody thought James and herself were dating. After everyone had gone to bed, the two of them sat on the couch in front of the fire in the common room. He held her hand, and it had felt so comfortable to Lily, still though she was unsure of how to act toward him. She felt as though she led him on all day. Sure he was cool, but he was still at times so arrogant.

While lost in her thoughts, he turned to her and kissed her cheek, holding his next to hers for a second. She froze, his hands seemed hot and the rested on her thigh. He then looked into her eyes and kissed her. What was she supposed to do! "James," she started but he put his finger to her lips and once again kissed her, she tried to relax but he took this as a sign and deepened the kiss, moving his hand inward, under her skirt... "JAMES!"

He backed off, 'crap' he thought 'too fast'. She stood up quickly and sped up to the girl dorms. "Good job James," he told himself.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything-nothing- zip!

A/N: Well I know you all hate me for not updating but thanks everyone for reviewing- its what reminds me I need to write the next chapter so keep doing it!

Chapter 8:

Lily was appalled. That's always how it had been, James was such a jerk and she kicked herself for even thinking of him. She entered the seventh year dorm, where the lights were off and everyone was sleeping. Quietly she undressed and jumped into bed. All she wanted was to get to sleep and forget about everything; especially James Harold Potter.

OoOoOoOoO

"God… I… Am… So…Bloody…Stupid" James banged his head on the tile of the prefect's bathroom. All he had wanted since fourth year was Lily and he just went too far too fast. He figured now she would never give him another chance. He sunk deeper into the large roman bath and thought about drowning himself for a second. The door opened and in walked Sirius with the map in hand.

"Sorry mate but I was wondering where you were."

"No problem, what's up?"

"Just seeing if you were okay."

"Well… Lily hates me again."

"Why?"

"I took it too fast."

"Well then she isn't your type." Sirius smiled. "I mean you don't want a prudish little virgin do you?"

"You're such a shallow git."

"Ouch that hurt." Sirius replied sarcastically, knowing James could be too.

"Come on back upstairs, forget about that girl and write to your little Cinderella, maybe she's up for a shag." It was times like these James wished he had a much more serious friend, I mean, Sirius was never true to his name.

OoOoOoOoO

The auburn haired girl sat in half darkness, the only light coming from her candle. Sitting on the windowsill she noticed the clouds part and the moon showered her, bringing clarity to her surroundings. Yet, her inward spirit was filled with ambivalence and confusion. She stroked the petals of the yellow rose James had sent her, feeling the soft petals ignite her senses. She turned to her desk and without leaving the window collected some parchment and her quill.

_Dear James,_

_I am sorry I have not written and that I left so suddenly, without saying goodbye. Truth is, I was so surprised to see that it was James Potter, the last person I expected. Your act only works on an audience, try being you, Dimples, and not the arrogant, selfish you're you're known to be, and then maybe I'll give you a chance._

_Sunshine_

OoOoOoOoO

It was days like these, when the castle was so stifling hot, that students were not permitted to wear their robes. Girls happily wore their skirts, and the boys all in their glory. Lily and Marlee rolled their eyes that morning when girls wore their skirts a tad shorter than usual.

Lily ignored the Marauders as they sat near her and Marlee.

"Hey Lils." James greeted her.

"Hey Jamsie." She mocked almost every girlfriend he had had. He had not expected though her next move. She poured the breakfast syrup over his head, a smirk on her face. The table 'Oh-ed' as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You know, I think you are just the _sweetest_ bloke I've ever known." She smiled sweetly and got up, grabbing her books and walking out of the great hall, hearing laughter follow her. She felt a little guilty, but she had told Marlee and she had given her the idea.

The laughter was too much and she looked back only to see James smirking, his face and hair covered in syrup. Marlee's eyes were open wide in shock and Sirius was red from laughing. Lily saw Remus put his hand up, and Sirius slapped it hard. James shook his head, what was going on? She then heard Sirius scream out as he stood up, and the hall quieted down a bit:

"Evans, do you think you being head girl and all, that perhaps you are not being a good role model wearing your skirt so short?" Marlee was repressing giggles and Lily tilted her head questioningly and straightened the front of her skirt and then went to the back. She gasped and looked behind her to see that the bottom of her skirt was tucked into the top. Her black underwear was just shown to all her professors and classmates! She quickly straightened her skirt and blushed profusely. Marlee stood up and smacked Sirius on the head.

"I saw her leave and it was fine! How did you do it?!"

Sirius just continued to laugh harder, leaning onto James for support. She glared at the both of them, and stormed out of the hall. It was war. The teams confronted each other before potions just minutes later, James although looking clean, still smelling of breakfast.

Marlee and Lily glared, crossing their arms as the pranksters approached them.

"Well Evans, do you have something to say to James?" Sirius asked.

"I know I do," Marlee stepped forward. "This is war boys, we forewarn you now."

"Well considered yourself forewarned that Padfoot and Prongs are no amateurs." Sirius turned to James, "Did you like how Padfoot used the third person?"

"Yes, Prongs thought it really added to the intensity, good job."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Oh!" Lily's eyes narrowed. "You two are gonna pay." At that Snape came and approached Marlee.

"Are we working together again today?" He took deep breaths and everyone could see he was nervous.

"Why yes Severus, it would be my honor." She glared at the two Marauders and whipped around, entering the classroom.

Unfortunately, the NEWT level classes were working on the same potion that day as they had before; therefore Lily and James were stuck with each other. She moaned and glared at James, as they recovered their potion and got to work silently for the first five minutes as James occasionally smirked at her. She really noticed how brilliant, keen, and skilled she was, picking up on small details when making the potion. Sirius flirted with Rory up ahead of him, she playfully hit him on the arm and smiled. As he ground the beetles, James took in her shining, warm brown eyes and seemed to get lost in them.

"JAMES!" Lily whispered loudly in his ear. "Snap out of it and add the beetles." Little did he know it wasn't near time and as he went to pour the beetles in she coughed loudly and kicked him. Bloody, crushed beetle remnants flung at his face and his hair, as Lily gasped loud and innocently.

"Oh James!"

"EW!"

"Gross!"

"Disgusting Prongs, just… aw!" Sirius yelled knowing the girls had just striked again.

OoOoOoOoO

For the students at Hogwarts, over the next few days it was not unexpected to see one of the four Gryffindors coming into the Great Hall or walking throughout the castle soaking wet, hair dyed green, or their lips on the forehead and eyes on their cheeks. This had happened to Sirius, who struggled to find an antidote.

"That damned Lily!" He exclaimed in the Library. James loudly closed a large book, making the table shake.

"Where did she find that spell!"

"Right here." The two boys turned to see her leaning against the bookshelf, twiddling a small book between her fingers. James glared at her; after all he had spent the last hours looking for it. But still he could only think of how beautiful she looked.

She was without robes, for it had been so hot out. Her hair was half up messily and had wavy strands in and around her face. Her bemusing, green eyes shined, her lips curled in a slight smile. An unbuttoned cotton shirt, which was part of the school uniform, covered a thin white tank top, lined in lace. He would never be able to forget this girl.

"Well Lily, you win, can we please have the antidote?" He said dejectedly.

"Yeah, we have plans tonight you know!" Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"Plans? We? Its already 8 PM, you need to be in the dormitory by nine, what kind of plans could you have?" She slipped the book safely behind her back.

"Well you see…" Sirius started.

"We need to study, and Sirius finds it hard to read with his eyes on his cheeks you see."

"Couldn't he tell me that?" _What are they up to?_ She thought.

"Please Lils." James asked, his eyes pouting. She thought about how cute and innocent he looked, then snapped back into reality with James staring at her strangely.

"Ah here," She threw the book at him and he caught it swiftly. "But remember now, I won." She smiled and turned away walking out of their sight. James wondered if he would ever live this down, they _lost_.

OoOoOoOoO

James woke up groggy and still tired from their escapades from the last night. It had been the last full moon of the week, and therefore the Marauders had had little sleep. Remus was the worst. The four of them had been the last to breakfast and Remus seemed too tired to even eat.

"I need energy." He complained. Sirius wiped out his wand, he felt to tired to do any charm and therefore put all his energy to it, unfortunately for everyone else, it was a cheering charm.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The one class Lily could not stand was History of Magic. Professor Binns was by far the most boring, useless teacher she had ever had the experience of learning from. She noticed the four Marauders giggling quietly in the corner, Remus turning bright red. Her and Marlee exchanged a curious look. The door of the office opened as Professor Binns walked in.

"Good Morning class, take out your History books." (A/N: I HAD to do this)

Remus jumped out of his seat.

"HISTORY! I LOVE History! I mean something happens, and them something else happens, it's just so sequential!" He raised his hand to the ceiling.

"Thank the person in the sky who wrote down history!" He swirled around to the class opening his hands widely.

"LETS STUDY!" the class erupted into laughter and Lily thought she was going to piss her pants as Prof. Binns commanded everyone to quit down and start with the lesson. Sirius stood up, "Im sorry Professor, its all because of a cheering charm I put on him this morning, my apologies."

"Ah sit down and be quiet, I will have no more interruptions Remus please go to see Madame Pomfrey." The class droned on and on and on…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-- Kill me now…I know u hate me…I don't update then I post a short chapter. The thing is the next thing I wanted to be a whole different chapter. Now I'm getting interested in another idea and I'm also like bombarded with work from my teachers…. Its stressful. So I re-read this fic and I'm really not happy with it at all- but It's my first one and I figure I will get better with time, right? Anyway I may end up re-writing it but I still have to think about it. Well there is probably only like 3 or 4 chapters to go if I get everything in so ya this is a short fic, I hope to have it finished soon. Thanks for reading… now its time to REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Chapter 9:

The week went on with little action. The first prefect meeting took place, which was on the most part uneventful. James found it extremely boring but was in good spirits due to the reconciliation of himself and Cinderella. She had written him again and they continued to write everyday to each other. She was as great as he remembered.

Unfortunately, he and Lily had not reconciled, as she seemed completely indifferent to him. In reality, Lily was confused and unsure of any emotion she felt. When writing to James she felt a spark ignite within her but his sight had come with so much baggage and prejudices. She only continued to see the arrogant, insufferable git she had known. Well not always…

_She walked through Diagon Alley with her eyes aglow, taking in the magical atmosphere that lifted her spirit. She couldn't imagine herself ever getting used to the concept that she was a witch, able to do spells, mix potions and transform into a cat. Well she couldn't do all those things yet, but she hoped she would after attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she had just been accepted. She walked out the Apothecary and looked for Madame Malken's, where she could buy some robes for school. At the time she had on her favorite skirt and sleeveless blouse, so you could imagine her dismay when she felt hands push her, and she landed in a mudpile at the side of the street. _

"_Out of the way you filthy mudblood." A boy with platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes glared down at her, as his friends from behind laughed. She felt tears began to burn her eye, even though she had now idea what his insult had meant. _

"_Go back to your muggle parents, and stay away out of our way." Soon she saw a handsome boy about her age approaching. He had messy black hair and round glasses, he was short but had a confident mien and a concerned, sympathetic look toward her and smiled slightly as he offered his hand. She held on to it as he helped her up from the mud. He turned to the boy who had insulted her. _

"_And who do you think you are?" He asked._

"_A pureblood." The boy said with an almost visible arrogance. "Lucius Malfoy, I would advise you to walk away." He uncovered a wand from his pocket. "We are third years at Hogwarts, with much knowledge in the Dark Arts." He introduced his imitating friends. "Nott, and Goyle."_

"_James Potter." The boy who had helped her said._

"_And I'm Lily Evans." She smiled at James and he back. Before she knew it Malfoy punched James in the eye and she screamed, backing away. At that time another black- haired boy pulled his hair, which was gathered in a ponytail and punched him in the nose. The others joined in fighting for only minutes until adult wizards had broken them up._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rory turned to laugh at something James had said, Sirius knew this was the time; he quickly grabbed her wand and exchanged it with "Cinderella's". She sat back and Sirius asked her to start the fire underneath the cauldron, as she went to grab the wand he saw James tense up and holding his breath. She grabbed it and said the correct incantation, a fire beginning the cauldron. Instantly she held up the wand, "wait, this isn't mine!" She exclaimed.

"Oh whoops, that's mine sorry!" he grabbed it and replaced hers. James looked stunned, he was sure Rory was Cinderella.

"What?" She asked seeing their exchanged glances.

"Oh nothing, you look so beautiful today." Sirius replied smiling. She instantly smiled back and blushed. He loved the effect he could have on a girl. James seemed to look pretty upset, he knew he would too. If Cinderella was as great as James had said, and as beautiful as Rory, then she would be perfect. He gave James a sympathetic glance who only shrugged and turned toward Evans who was working on the potion. Evans. She was a tough girl and although he knew his friend had seemingly loved her forever, it was his theory that it was only because he couldn't have her. Sure she was beautiful, smart, and a talented witch, but she was also stubborn and uptight.

"FINALLY! SOMEONE! Take a picture James here is actually helping me with the potion!" Evans yelled out, interrupting his thoughts. James acted although he was posing for pictures, leaning against her his arm in the air, the other stirring the potion, a wide smile on his face. She only scoffed and shrugged him off, only further proving his opinion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" After seeing James so disheartened Sirius knew he had to find out who Cinderella was. But now James looked at the girls all made up with make up and in line to try the wand. Lined up that was to a table set in the entrance hall, where the three other Marauders stood below a sign saying 'Help James Potter Find his Princess!' Sirius smiled and grabbed the wand from the girl who was holding it, who immediately looked disheartened that she wasn't the one.

"Now the man of the hour! JAAAAmes Potter!"

"This time you're dead." James threatened and began running toward Sirius, who screamed like a girl and ran toward the staircase. Finally, James caught up and launched at him, and to his dismay, Lily. (A/N: this would be a great cliffhanger, but then the chapter would be too short, oh well)

REVIEW!!! Don't worry ill have another chapter very very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

A/N: thanks so much for all of the reviews! It's so encouraging… only one more admissions essay for college! Yes! It's to Georgetown though so I'm so nervous to start it. Enjoy the next chapter only a few more to go!

Chapter 10-

Lily turned the corner. At the time she was in quite the daze thinking of…sigh…James Potter. Lily was unsure of what to do. She really enjoyed talking to him…well not exactly talking but reading James' letters and writing to him. Yet, It seemed that James was making little improvement in humility and kindness. _Maybe he'll grow out of it_.

Her thoughts and travel were interrupted when a body slammed against her with such force; she figured it must have been because of a magical duel. She was wrong. It shouldn't have surprised her that it was in fact Sirius Black, who had just been tackled along with her by James Potter.

She was slammed to the floor, luckily with Sirius' hands wrapping around her, giving her some cushion when impacting the hard, stone floor. Yet still, she bit down hard on her lip, causing it to begin bleeding. James and Sirius both looked horror struck.

"Lily!" James cried, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"Aw Lils, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied tersely bringing her sleeve to her lip to absorb the blood.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing." James offered his hand to her and she took it, only to bend down to get her things. Not thinking she also grabbed the wand that had rolled to the wall. To her surprise it began to spark silver and blue. Startled she stepped away, holding the wand out, gasping as she looked at the boys. It was hard to describe their faces, each with a look of surprise and wonder. _He knew_. She quickly shoved the wand in her robes and threw her bag over her shoulder. She turned to get through the two of them, muttering excuse me as she did.

"Lily! Wait!" James caught up to her as she began walking faster. He grabbed her arm and turned her toward himself.

"Don't just walk away from me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because we need to talk." He saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry James, I just didn't want there to be a pressure to date or start seeing each other. I… I can't do this."

"Please, what can I do to make you fall in love with me?" He asked softly.

"I can't fall in love with you, I guess I've just been fighting it for too long." She turned and continued walking away from him, hopeless and confused.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

"Lily," her mother rasped, "how's your Prince Charming you had told me about?" Her eyes still shined and sparkled, despite her worsening illness.

"I haven't spoken to him in months." Lily replied sadly. It was hard to believe it was already November. She looked out the hospital window to see snow falling slowly. Tears still hadn't left her eyes since she heard her mother didn't have much longer. Consequently, she was let out of school to spend time with her in London.

"Remember Lily, few people are lucky enough to find true, long- lasting love. So once you find it, hold onto it as long as you can." Lily began to cry as she held her mother's hand. "I know one day you will find your Prince Charming, even if the last wasn't him. I know I won't be here much longer, but remember I will always be looking out for you."

"I know mummy, I love you so much." She bent over to give her mother a kiss on the forehead, give her a slight squeeze.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

James walked down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. He was surprised to see that there was someone else up so late, and even more surprised to see that it was Lily. She sat facing the fire, the light bringing out her features even more drastically. Her eyes were red and her cheeks blotchy. She sniffed once more and brought a balled up handkerchief to her nose, which was also red.

"Where have you been?" He asked still on the staircase. She turned in surprise to see him in the shadows.

"London." She replied looking down, she heard him begin to approach her and he sat down next to her.

"What for? We missed you at the prefect meetings."

"My mother passed away." He was instantly filled with intense sympathy and sadness as he saw her eyes fill with tears. He was silent as a single tear fell down her cheek. He brought a finger to her cheek, wiping it away.

"I know it doesn't matter much, but I'm sorry Lily and I hope you're okay."

"I'll be alright, thank you."

"You're welcome." She lay her head on his shoulder and swiftly fell asleep, not wanting to wake her, James closed his eyes and soon fell asleep also.

0o0o0o00o0o0

Lily was woken by Marlee.

"Lily! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." She replied groggily. Lifting her head she felt the parchment underneath her hand, lifting it up she noticed it was James' handwriting. She slipped it into her pocket and announced she would go to the prefect's bathroom to bathe. Slipping out of the common room she walked slowly to the bathroom as she read the poem James had sent her.

When Friendship or Love  
Our sympathies move;   
When Truth, in a glance, should appear,  
The lips may beguile,   
With a dimple or smile,  
But the test of affection's a Tear: 

Too oft is a smile  
But the hypocrite's wile,  
To mask detestation, or fear;  
Give me the soft sigh,  
Whilst the soultelling eye  
Is dimm'd, for a time, with a Tear:

The poem continued with many stanzas and finally finished with:

When my soul wings her flight  
To the regions of night,  
And my corse shall recline on its bier;  
As ye pass by the tomb,  
Where my ashes consume,  
Oh! moisten their dust with a Tear.

She found herself acquiring both tears and a small smile. She slipped it once again into her pocket as she reached the prefect bathrooms, longing for the steam and calamity as she bathed.

REVIEW! The poem is titled THE TEAR written by George Gordon.


End file.
